<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resolutions by TsuyuIndeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728299">Resolutions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuyuIndeed/pseuds/TsuyuIndeed'>TsuyuIndeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both need hugs, Both support one another, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hasegawa Langa listens, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Slightly angst but not really, after episode 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuyuIndeed/pseuds/TsuyuIndeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki will never be as good of a skater as Langa is but that’s okay. He vows that he’ll support Langa from the sidelines. But leave it to Langa to ruin his plans and remind him that his place is right next to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki stood at the side with the rest of the crowd. Langa was about to face off against ADAM again, and he really didn’t want to be here. After all, he still hadn’t had a proper conversation with his friend (ex-friend?) since they argued on that rainy night, and it’s not like the trauma Adam inflicted could easily be erased. But still, he knew if he missed this match, he would regret not watching it.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead released a deep breath and decided to get a good look at Langa.</p><p> </p><p>He expected the skater to be excited; after all, ADAM was the amazing skater he wanted to compete against again and was willing to break his promise to Reki for it. However, much to the seventeen year old’s surprise, Langa looked miserable.</p><p> </p><p>He wore the same blank expression that he had on his first day of school. He looked uninterested with his cold eyes and from where he was standing, Reki could make out the heavy bags under his eyes. Had he not been sleeping well? How could anyone else not see this?</p><p> </p><p>Either way, this version of Langa tore at his heart. It made him want to do something.</p><p> </p><p>With quivering lips he brought his shaking hands to his mouth. Reki wasn’t sure what expression the Canadian would make once he heard him. Maybe he’ll look at him in disgust? Anger? What if he merely looked away because he hated him that much?</p><p> </p><p>But still, he had to let him know-</p><p> </p><p>“LLLLLAAANNNGGGAAA!”</p><p> </p><p>That he was here to support him.</p><p> </p><p>Reki’s yell temporarily silenced the crowd; even ADAM paused his usual prancing when he heard that voice.</p><p> </p><p>Langa looked in his direction and for the first time since Reki saw him, his eyes looked like they had life back in them.</p><p> </p><p>“Reki…”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the blue haired teen’s amazed expression gave Reki more confidence to yell out what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>“KICK HIS ASS!”</p><p> </p><p>That was all it took for Langa to finally smile. It was so contagious that Reki’s own lips mimicked the movement.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, he felt that everything would be alright.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Much to the crowd’s shock, SNOW had won. It was been an intense match and the rookie that only showed up a few months ago had uncrowned their city’s undefeated champion. And of course everyone who watched was going wild.</p><p> </p><p>Miya and the rest of their group had already gone to embrace and congratulate Langa. Reki, however, decided to stay back and watch his friend celebrate his victory.</p><p> </p><p>He had only shown up to show his support and he had done just that. There was no way he was going to ruin the other teen’s night by pulling him away from his well-deserved celebration.</p><p> </p><p>Langa belonged there in the spotlight, surrounded by fans and their friends, showered with praise for being amazing because <strong>he was</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>SNOW was a prodigy; he had the talent and drive to take on the world and make it in the big league.</p><p> </p><p>And Reki didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>But that was okay. He’s made peace with himself about that fact.</p><p> </p><p>Consumed by his negative emotions and self-hatred, the redhead had forgotten the reason he skated in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>He did it because it was fun. He didn’t need to compete to have fun; he had done so in the past as a way of improving himself but most importantly, he had done it because he wanted to skate with someone.</p><p> </p><p>Now he has Langa, Miya, hell even Joe, Cherry and Shadow of all people.</p><p> </p><p>His talented friends will keep moving forward in the world of skating and he will too; just at his own pace.</p><p> </p><p>And he’s satisfied with that.</p><p> </p><p>The high schooler watched as a couple gushed in front of SNOW. Though he couldn’t hear what they were saying, he knew they were talking about his last jump based off their hands and arm movements. It brought a smile to his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Keep flying higher Langa.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reki thought before skating towards the exit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About 5 minutes later, the redhead started having second thoughts about his decision to leave early. He had come with Shadow and was just starting to realize how long of trip it would be to his house.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh well.’</em> The teen sighed as he continued to skate down the street. <em>‘Gives me a chance to think of what I’ll say to Langa tomorrow.’</em></p><p> </p><p>However, his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a skateboard coming from behind.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored it at first, assuming that it was someone like him who had also left early. But the sound was getting closer in a ridiculous short amount of time. Suddenly the repressed memories of the mud tribe invaded his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Acting on instinct, he looked behind him, and dropped his jaw when he saw who was behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Langa?!”</p><p> </p><p>His blue haired classmate was making his way too quickly to Reki and judging by the concentrated look and the determined glint in his eye, whatever Langa was planning was not good for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Langa! STOP!”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could react, the Canadian tackled Reki, sending both teens and their boards into the bushes. They rolled onto the grass a few times; Langa, who had anticipated the crash, had brought Reki into his chest and protected the back of his head with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally stopped rolling, Reki found himself pressed down against the grass with Langa on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>When the redhead finally recovered from the lightheadedness he was feeling, he tried to pull his friend off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell Langa?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got you.” Langa’s expression might have been blank but he could hear the pride in his voice. Reki swears he looked like a puppy who caught his favorite toy in his mouth and was waiting for his owner’s praise.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh.” Reki collapsed back onto the ground, failing to acknowledge that Langa was still hovering over him with his hands on either side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally did notice, the slightly shorter teen blushed and turned his head to the side. “Could you get off? This is embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>Their positions finally hit Langa. With a light tint of pink on his cheeks, the male got off his friend.</p><p> </p><p>The two sat quietly to one another; Reki rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say to break the awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Langa spoke, surprising the redhead once more.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked twice. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Why is Langa apologizing? I should be the one saying I’m sorry.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But his Canadian friend continued. “That night in the rain, you weren’t yourself and I could tell you were going through something painful. But I ignored it because I was too focused on wanting to race Adam again. I wasn’t thinking about your feelings or what was happening with you. I was being selfish. I was a bad friend. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Reki bit his lip. He couldn’t deny that hearing Langa talk about ADAM that night made him feel worse. He was in a dark place and hearing his best friend gush about wanting to skate someone else made him think that he didn’t want to skate with <strong>him</strong> anymore. It rubbed salt in his wound.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if he would have reacted differently if he had told Langa about his insecurities. Would he have approved of Langa racing against ADAM if Langa had assured him that he still wanted to skate with him, even if he wasn’t at ADAM’s level?</p><p> </p><p>He’s not too sure. But Reki knew it was no excuse for the harmful things he said that night.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have made you promise me in the first place. You were awesome against Adam and it wouldn’t have happened if you had kept your promise.” In a quieter voice, he added. “I held you back.”</p><p> </p><p> “No!” Langa protested immediately. “You were just worried about me. You weren’t holding me back.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Liar.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was the first thing Reki thought but he didn’t voice his opinion. The last thing he wanted to do was start another fight when he just reunited with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t feel comfortable leaving it there either.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t just that.” He muttered. His gaze rested on the grass by his hand, not sure if he should bring up the thoughts he had on that rainy night. Wouldn’t bringing it up make things awkward for them again?</p><p> </p><p>That was his excuse anyways. He knew the real reason was because he wanted to keep his true feelings hidden.</p><p> </p><p>“Reki.” He felt Langa place his hand over his. “I’m sorry I didn’t try to help you that night but from now on I promise I’ll listen. You can tell me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>His throat feels dry and he almost wants to tell him it’s nothing. But one look at Langa’s pretty eyes, reflecting nothing but patience and sincerity, had him knowing that if he did that, they would be back to square one. It would be more harmful not to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t anything important,” The redhead started, already feeling awkward. “I was… just hating on myself for not being a better skater. I knew I wasn’t as good as you, but I didn’t think I had fallen so far behind. It felt like you were miles away and it was impossible for me to catch up…”</p><p> </p><p>Langa’s grip tightened around his hand. Reki knew Langa was dying to say something so he quickly added, “But I’m okay now! I realized it’s fine if I can’t match your pace. As long as I follow the same road, I’ll make it to some of your checkpoints eventually. And if I don’t, I’ll have fun being on the journey.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned sheepishly, trying to ease the tension he was getting from Langa. “And if you don’t get tired of hanging out with a loser like me, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a loser!” Langa yelled, startling Reki for a moment. “You’re not a loser and you’ve never been one.</p><p> </p><p>“Reki, you’re amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>The gentle tone Langa used when saying that was not good for his heart. He felt happy but awkward at the same time. It sounded nice, so nice that it just had to be a lie right?</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like the aqua eyed teen was getting better at reading his best friend because he quickly cupped his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Reki, you <strong>are</strong> amazing. You work harder than anyone I know. You make your own boards and they look like they were made by a professional. You’re an awesome teacher; you’re always so patient and supportive. You always figure out what someone else needs to succeed. I can’t do any of that. Only you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Langa squeezed his hand once more. “And I don’t get this thing about you being miles behind. Because from where I’m always standing, you’ve always been right next to me. So please…</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say we’re not a good match ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Langa kept his eyes on Reki, wanting to make sure it finally registered just how much of a wonderful person he was. If it didn’t, Langa was ready to repeat it over and over again until it finally clicked in his stubborn little head.</p><p> </p><p>Reki could feel the heat radiating from his own skin; it was moments like this he could understand why the girls in his class said Langa looked like a prince. He should not be feeling warm and fuzzy around Langa right? Was that normal?</p><p> </p><p>Deciding he would figure that out later, Reki choose to smile instead while offering him his fist. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Langa grinned and removed his hand from Reki’s face to do their signature bump.</p><p> </p><p>There was still a small part of him whispering that he wasn’t a good partner for Langa. But a much larger part of him drowned out that voice. Langa said he wanted him by his side and Reki felt the same way and that’s all that matters.</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably start heading home, huh?” Reki asked after he checked the time on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>It was that moment that Langa remembered something important. “I left my motorcycle at ‘S’.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? How could you forget it?!” Both teens quickly stood up and rushed to their skateboards.</p><p> </p><p>“I was in a hurry so it’s your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? How does that make any sense?!”</p><p> </p><p>The two high schoolers bickered lightly as they went back to the skate park. Their playful chatter could be heard before they even reached the entrance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Langa won against ADAM, his popularity sky-rocketed once more. It was to be expected.</p><p> </p><p>But despite the increased number of fans begging him to skate with them, Langa always stayed by Reki’s side. The two boys continued to be inseparable, much to the amusement of their friends.</p><p> </p><p>And although some skaters couldn’t understand why SNOW was friends with that ‘red-haired lowlife,’ they quickly learned that it was none of their business.</p><p> </p><p>Langa would make that very clear anytime he heard one of them dissing Reki, even going as far to say that an insult to Reki was an insult to him as well.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes that worked and Reki would brush off what they said. Other times their words stung, and it would make him think bad thoughts again. But then he would heard Langa call his name while giving Reki a soft grin. He could feel the flames of jealousy radiating off Langa’s fans most of the time when that happened.</p><p> </p><p>But when Langa’s gaze rested solely on <strong>him</strong>, Reki would smile brightly and he would remember he was right where he needed to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this! I rushed to get this done by tonight because you know, tomorrow it won't be canon lol. I really wanted to include a scene when Reki talked to someone about how he came to the resolution that it's okay not to be genius and to just have fun doing what you enjoy with the people you love but I couldn't decide if he should have this conversation with Joe or his manager. I can see both acting like father figures and giving him the advice he needs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>